Courage
by puppyeyedwarbler
Summary: After going through his junior year at Mckinley with his friends, Blaine is forced to go through his last year of high school by himself. Now a senior, Blaine goes through his high school year incountering cocky jocks and stuckup cheerleaders, trying to maintain a long distance relationship,practically run the glee club, and meet someone that very well change his life forever.
1. Courage Chapter 1

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Blaine yelled as his alarm clock woke him up. He had

another nightmare of Kurt leaving for New York, but it wasn't a nightmare. That

was a week ago. It seemed much longer to Blaine. "Is it really today?" Blaine

thought to himself. He dreaded today so much. The first day of his senior year.

Blaine rolled out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom and got ready for

school. He then walked down the steps and out the door without saying goodbye to

his parents. They wouldn't have cared. Blaine then started the long walk to

school. For a day so happy and cheery, Blaine still managed to feel depressed.

Once he arrived outside of school, Blaine stopped in front of the doors

terrified about the year to come. He then slowly opened the door and walked

through the halls of Mckinley. It's been a while he thought. Just when Blaine

was about to go to his locker, two jocks walked in front of him and welcomed

Blaine with an ice cold blue raspberry slushie to the face. "Welcome back,

gaylord!" one of them shouted down the hall. "Well this year's going to suck."

Blaine said to himself as he walked towards the bathroom to clean up. It was

going to take a while to get the slushie stains out of his blue button down shirt.

Thank god slushie stains come out easy with soap and water. Blaine then had to

figure out how to dry his shirt and get into home room before the bell rang.

There was no time, so Blaine reached into his satchel and took out his light

grey sweater vest and but it over his slightly damp shirt. He then fixed his

pink bowtie and did a last minute hair gel check before heading towards home

room. "Made it!" Blaine thought with the bell ringing just as he got to his

seat. His teacher, Miss. Saunders was doing roll call. Blaine was barely paying

any attention. He pulled out his phone. "Crap! He didn't text me back!" Blaine

thought. This was the tenth time he texted Kurt and still no response. "Blaine

Anderson." Blaine bolted right up. "Oh here." he said slightly dazed. The

announcements came on as Principal Figgins' voice boomed over the intercom.

"Hello fellow students and welcome back to Mckinley High School. For the

freshmen and foreign exchange students, I am principal Figgins. The only times

you should be seeing me is in the hallways in the morning and at school

assemblies. If you see me more than that, then you are as I would put it wreck

less teens who have nothing better to do then to prance into my office and

aspect me to amuse you. Today for lunch we are having..." Principal Figgins'

voice drained out of Blaine's head. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. That

was the only thing Blaine thought about anymore. Why wasn't he texting me? Is he

scared to talk to me? Did he forget about me already? Blaine kept thinking. The

first four periods were a complete blur to Blaine.

Lunch came around and Blaine

was trying to navigate through the sea of people crowding the lunch room. He was

scoping the room for a familiar face. He then saw someone waving to him. It was

Tina. Finally, someone who could turn his day around. He walked over to the

table and sat down next to her. "Hey, how are you!?" Tina said with a big smile

on her face. "Okay." Blaine answered. Tina's smile faded. "Well, did you at

least have a good summer?" Tina asked "It could have been better." Blaine

replied,"How's Mike?" "He's great. He said he's having a blast. "Tina said

excitedly. Blaine managed a bleak smile "Well, that's good." Tina looked at him

worriedly "How's Kurt?" Blaine looked away for a moment and could barely manage

to keep his composure. "He went to New York." Blaine managed to say. "Oh my god!

I'm so happy for him!" Tina said beaming. "Yeah." Tina noticed Blaine was upset

and immediately changed the subject. "Do you know what kind of people we might

get in Glee club this year? I heard Puck's brother was thinking about joining."

"I didn't know Puck had a brother." Blaine said puzzled."Neither did I." said

Tina. Her face brighten up when she spots Sugar and Brittany walking over to the

table. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever!" Sugar exclaimed hugging Tina

from behind. "I know! I missed you." Sugar then noticed Blaine and gave him a

smile. She then turned to Tina and they started talking with Brittany, leaving

Blaine alone. Blaine got up and walked over to another table by himself. "If

this is how it's going to be the whole year, I'm really not looking forward to it."

Blaine thought to himself.


	2. Courage Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know it's been about a month since I posted anything I just have been really busy. I promise I will post more in the future. I will have some more free time to write from now on.

As he stared blankly at his phone and haven't even touched his lunch, Blaine

was starting to doubt that Kurt forgot about him. If you think about, who

wouldn't want an internship for Isabelle Wright, one of the editors for Vogue.

Of course Kurt had to jump on that chance. Blaine thought. He must be busy.

That's the only explanation. Blaine placed his phone down and slowly picked his

fork up and inched it towards his salad. He still couldn't eat but his stomach

was saying "Feed me Blaine. Feed me." so he managed to take a forkful of the

slightly wilted lettuce to his mouth. It wasn't the best salad he ever had but

what can you expect from a school cafeteria. "Can I sit with you or is the whole

table taken." Blaine looked up from his salad to see a small, perky, blonde girl

wearing a short sleeved pastel pink blouse, a light denim cut off vest, and

light blue denim shorts. Her hair was wavy and had a braided headband on her

head. " Um...sure." Blaine managed to say. "I couldn't find a place to sit and I

also came over cuz you looked upset. I thought you would like someone to talk

to." the girl said while she took the lid off of her dressing for her salad.

"I'm fine, thank you. I would love someone to talk to if I knew what their name

was. I'm Blaine by the way." "Oh, I'm Mackenzie." Mackenzie, Blaine thought.

That was a really pretty name. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you in the

halls last year." Blaine tried to start the conversation. "Yeah. I transferred

from the Crawford Country Day Academy for Girls." For the first time, Blaine's

face lit up. "Oh my god! I transferred from the Dalton Academy for Boys last

year!" "Wow, such a small world. What made you transfer?" Blaine didn't know how

to tell Mackenzie cuz so many people in Lima were homophobic, especially in

Mckinley. "One of my really good friends I met in Dalton came from here and when

he transferred back, I wanted to be with him so I transferred with him."

Mackenzie nodded "He graduated last year so that's why I'm 'sad'. He left for

New York just a week ago." Blaine examined Mackenzie's face for anything. "He

must mean a lot to you if you transferred schools to be with him." Blaine could

tell that she knew. "I think that's really sweet. You two must be very happy

together." Mackenzie smiled. Blaine was so happy to hear that she didn't mind

him being gay or that he had a boy friend. "Yeah. I really miss him." Mackenzie

changed the subject knowing where this was going to go. "I like your bow tie."

Blaine looked down at his shirt. He forgot he was wearing one. "Thanks. I like

your necklace." "Thanks. It means a lot to me. My grandmother gave it to me when

I turned twelve. It was too big for me then but it fits now." "It's very

lovely. I forgot to ask but, why did you

transfer?" Blaine asked. "Well I have always been in a private school since I

was little. I really wanted to spend at least one year in a public school, so my

parents let me come here for my junior year of high school." "Wow, my parents

took some convincing when I wanted to come here. I can't believe your parents

could just let you go." "My parents did make a promise that I would spend at

least a year or two at a public school. What did you do to make them let you

transfer?" "I told them that I was okay with going back to a public school cuz I

knew some people that accepted me here. My mom was for it but it took her some

time to get my dad to agree to it." "Wait. So you used to go to public schools

before Dalton?" "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it right now." Mackenzie

changed the topic again. "So, do you know where room A102 is?" "That's my next

class. We can walk together if you wouldn't mind." "Not at all." "I forgot you

were new. Can I look at your schedule to see where your other classes are?"

"Sure. I've been having trouble getting through the halls and the school it's

huge!" Mackenzie handed Blaine her schedule. "Yeah, I know how easy it is to get

lost. Trust me I've been there." Blaine scanned through Mackenzie's schedule and

saw that he not only had one class with her but three. "You're in my English,

Science and History class. Why didn't I see you this morning?" "Like I told

you before, I got lost and spent my first half of school in the guidance

consoler's office." Mackenzie laughed. "Wow, you really do need help getting

around." Blaine couldn't stop laughing at Mackenzie's misfortune. "Hey, it's a

lot easier getting around Dalton than it is here. It's also my first day, so cut

me some slack. I really want to know how long it took you to navigate through

all of this." "For your information it only took me two days."Blaine answered.

"Well okay, if you know what you're doing."They both spent the last half of

lunch mapping out Mackenzie's route through the whole school.


End file.
